Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators are well known. Examples of MEMS actuators include comb drives, scratch drives, and thermal drives. MEMS actuators can be made using integrated circuit (IC) fabrication techniques. MEMS actuators can be used in a variety of applications.
For example, MEMS drives can be used move a lens so as to facilitate the focusing of a miniature camera. As such, it would be beneficial to provide improved MEMS drives for such applications.